The Heartless Conspiracy Theory
by horseyfan
Summary: What if heartless are truly good? What if they were framed?  Just for fun, don't take anything too seriously


**Don't take this too seriously. I don't really play Kingdom Hearts, but my sisters do, so I have a very basic understanding. Forgive any technical mistakes (or I'll send the heartless after you! Jk.)**

Why Heartless Are Misunderstood, the Conspiracy Revealed:

Hello there. I am the creator of the Heartless Conspiracy theory. I'd give you my name, but then _they'd _come after me. I sound paranoid, and maybe I am, but when you live in a world full of Disney character assassins you learn to be careful. I will give you a full detail analysis of the heartless but first you must learn that almost everything you know about heartless is a lie.

Heartless are good guys. That's right. But you probably believe that evil mouse and his underage minion. Why do they spread their vicious lies? Simple, they wield the Keyblade. The_ true _source of evil. Did you know every time you pick up the Keyblade a baby heartless dies? That's why heartless attack the ones who own the Keyblade. And King Mickey's golden Keyblade kills five baby heartless. I bet you didn't even know heartless had babies. They want you to think heartless form by the wrong deeds of everyday people. Propaganda. That was made up so everyone would have a reason to hate heartless.

But wait, don't the heartless attack innocent people? No, they attack guilty people. Corrupt people. People who need to be stopped. Heartless bring justice and they are nothing if not fair. They give second chances, they forgive people. But don't take them as fools. They're not afraid to fight for their survival. Another common misconception is that heartless are stupid. They aren't naive and easily manipulated like Sora. I know Sora has no clue of his crimes against the heartless, he just doesn't have the brains to see that he is being used as the king's personal murderer. But _you_ have the brains to see the evidence right in front of your face, don't you?

For decades Keyblade wielders have slaughtered heartless. Eventually they were forced to fight back for fear of extinction. They joined forces with the individuals you know as villains. I won't disagree with you there. They seek to benefit themselves with little disregard for anyone else including the heartless. But the heartless and these villains have a common enemy. Mickey and the ever-ignorant Sora. So the heartless agreed to team up with the villains. But they are mistreated. Do you know how many heartless have died in battle fighting for these villains? The worst part is the villains don't die, they simply are defeated and are back in time to be mastered again in Kingdom Hearts II (or III in Japan). Incompetence.

Nowadays Sora had taken on the heartless killing rampage. We have already discussed how he is being manipulated, but it isn't just with the king's clever deceit. No, as that random guy in Twilight Town says "No matter where you go, munny talks." Sora is a _paid _assassin. This you are aware of. The king gives Sora objects for his 'good work'. And Sora steals the munny and objects of the heartless he does in. There isn't a cent left for their families. Please, don't be hard on yourself for not realizing this atrocity sooner. It was well concealed. But it's out now. I am determined to share the truth regardless of the cost! I know it's all hard to believe, but we are the heartless' last chance. If we work together we can save them and help them bring about justice. Knowledge is power and ignorance leads to hatred, as is the case of Sora. So let's learn about the heartless and their greatness. Forget about Organization XIII's jealousy, the king's selfish attempt at genocide, and all the other haters.

**Evidence against this theory? There's plenty and I love to hear it so I can defend the theory against criticism in later chapters. Just send a PM or put it in a review. Remember this is meant to cause a laugh or two. I have a ton of fun writing it and hope you will have as much fun reading it!**


End file.
